split personality
by RainbowElephant101
Summary: hinata is a quite teenager trying to get through high school but it's to much for her and she tries to escape life.  her twin hitomi decides its time for her to take a break and takes over for her *** uncontinued***
1. Chapter 1

She did nothing as they tripped her up, her books spilling from her arms. She watched as half of her text books fell down the stairs, the guys laughed. She said nothing as she picked up her books, as other guys kicked them down the stairs.

"Hey, here" he muttered, he held a few of her books out to her. She looked at him, expecting the boy to throw them in her face. She turned and fled down the stairs, bending to pick up any books on her way down.

'Hinata not everyone is out to get you' Hitomi mumbled, annoyed with her twin

"I know Hitomi but he seemed like the type to do it" Hinata whispered, opening the door to her art class. She shrugged half heartedly and left her twin to be a mouse in the lion's den.

"Good morning Hinata, are we going to draw another portrait or are we going to try some real art today?" the teacher asked in a mocking tone, Hinata looked down at the floor ignoring her teacher.

"Again no answer from you" he muttered in discontent, turning away from the girl. She pulled out a sketch pad drawing a scene from memory, one that may or may not have been real. The boy was laughing, sitting in the sand behind a sandcastle and the girl was shrieking as the waves soaked her back with chilling water.

"Childhood memory?" someone asked from behind. Hinata turned to face the boy, the one from the stairwell. He placed her missing books on the table, still expecting an answer.

"I don't know" was her timid reply. He picked up one of her books she had left behind, opening it

"This is rather good, you should think about getting it published" she looked up at him from under her bangs shock registering on her face.

"I didn't mean to pry but it fell open when you dropped it" he didn't mention the group of boys that attacked her; he was doing the same thing she did every day. Pretend it never happened.

She closed her books, scooping them up in her arms and ran out the door.

Tears where streaking down Hinata's face when she reached home. 'You're a chicken Hinata, he was only being nice' Hitomi scolded

"I know i am" she murmured scared of her twin

'Maybe i should-' Hitomi never finished her sentence for her twin started yelling at her

"No, I remember what happened last time, you got me kicked out of a school that i liked i had a friend, no i am not letting that happening again" she hit her own head in desperation. She dumped her book bag by the door, making a break for the bathroom. She grabbed the antique straight razor that her father favoured, looking into the mirror

"Good bye Hinata" she screamed at her own reflection

'Hina what are you doing?' Hitomi screamed, grabbing at her wrist. A desperate attempt to snatch the blade off her twin.

"Hitomi I am no one" she said, her voice quavering. Hinata forced Hitomi from the room locking the door on her.

Hinata ran the blade across the length of her wrist, watching the blood well up at the wound. She dipped her finger in the blood, writing the words i am no one across the mirror. She dug the blade across the other wrist. Hinata collapsed into the bath tub, breathing heavily. She shut her eyes the lids heavy. She let out a sigh of relief, before drifting off into the black void.

'Hinata, wake up' she stirred in her sleep but refused to wake.

'Hinata wake up now' the other screeched, she jolt up straight at the sound. Hitomi grabbed her bandaged wrists dragging her twin out into the garden.

"Hitomi I'm so tired, i feel so tired all the time, i just want to sleep" Hinata murmured yawning; she laid her head down on Hitomi's shoulder. Hitomi just ran her fingers though her hair, letting her sleep.

'I'll take over for you Hinata, you just get some much needed rest' she whispered like she was singing a lullaby.


	2. Chapter 2

She snatched up her shoes, as she practically ran out the door, trying to balance books and toast in one hand and her school bag and shirt in the other. The bus driver gave her the queerest look when she stepped on the bright yellow bus but said nothing as she took out her ticket, collapsing onto the nearest seat. For once she was glad that her stop was the first on the route. She pulled her shirt on in silence, hastily eating the slice of toast she had before the next stop.

"Hey, are you okay, you kind of ran out of class yesterday" the raven haired boy from her art class was standing just by her seat. She looked up at him as she tied her hair in a lose pony tail

"I'm fine; I'm just not too good with strangers" she muttered, looking back to the window, trying her hardest to act like Hinata. He sat down next to Hitomi, staring at her intently

"Sasuke Uchiha" he said, holding out his hand. She stared at it as if expecting it to lash out and bite her. Hitomi turned to face the window

"Please leave me alone Uchiha-san" she whispered, going back to looking at the concrete slabs that passed as houses. Everything was drab and grey, like the colour had been leached out, she noted her frown deepening.

They were standing at the top of the stairs again, watching and waiting for her. Hitomi chained her gaze to the ground, not wanting to look at them anymore then she had to. One of them grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him. He flicked his hand up, under her books, forcing them from her grip to send them flying. One of the thicker text books hit her nose; Hitomi could feel the blood dripping from her nose.

"Oh no" He muttered, smirking "your bleeding, here let me help you" he placed his thumb under her nose wiping the blood away. He wiped his hand clean down her shirt. She did nothing, and said nothing, only moving when he had gone. Hitomi looked at her empty arms, to the crimson stain on her shirt and the books scattered across the floor.

"Hey, your nose is bleeding, are you okay?" it was the Uchiha boy again. Hitomi just ignored him, getting on her hands and knees, like a maid, to pick up her books and scattered papers. The comic she had been writing was open on the floor. The scene was a girl screaming as she has the skin whipped off her back, Sasuke picked it up, staring in disgust. Hitomi's hands started to shake; she quickly picked her books up and snatched the drawing book from his hands, fleeing the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hinata, you're late today, nasty habit to get into girl" her art teacher looked down his nose at her, a sneer marring his features

"I'm sorry sir; i tripped on the stairs and managed to hit my nose, i had to clean up the blood" she whispered finding my seat; he just waved his hands dismissing it. She picked up the black book that travelled everywhere with the twins, flicking to an unfinished page. She slammed it shut, unable to look at it; the story was Hinata's not hers. She grabbed a large white canvas from the store room and promptly began to paint.

The dark greys blended in with the deep mahogany brown and stormy blues, the bright scarlet red paint that stood out most of all. The woman was hunched over a cello, playing in a dark room, with blood slowly seeping from her eyes pooling on the floor around bare feet, sheets of music where scattered around as well. The face was devoid of all emotions and everything about her seemed damaged and broken.

"Good job Hinata we seem to have broken away from the habit of drawing self portraits" her art teacher said standing behind her

"Sir did you ever think to ask if i had a twin?"Hitomi asked quietly curious, he arched an eyebrow at her question but stalked off.

"So do you?" someone asked, she almost jumped but stopped herself, a habit that had been beaten into her body.

"No" she murmured looking down, "not anymore" thankfully the bell rang. She ghosted out of the room as fast as she could. Someone snagged her thin wrist, when she rounded the first corner and pulled her into a deserted hall. Suigetsu smiled at her slowly, flashing his sharper than average teeth. He slammed her against a wall, Hitomi whimpered slightly when her back hit a door knob. He grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him. He pulled her shirt open, exposing the white skin of her shoulder before kissing her quickly; she did nothing and said nothing but gripped the ends of her sleaves so tightly she thought it might rip. He bit into her shoulder hard enough for it to bruise but not bleed and then walked away as if nothing happened. Hitomi fixed her shirt, tugging it sharply to cover up the offending mark. She felt like crying but she couldn't, crying lead to being hit, Hitomi just bit her tongue and continued to her next class.


	4. Chapter 4

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between forefinger and thumb. He might of loved music but the headache from kiba on the drums sometimes wasn't worth it.

"Don't worry so much Sasuke, Kiba is away as are most student's on a bio trip" Pein muttered, he voice an ever present monotone. Sasuke made his way to the back room to find his violin but stopped at the door of one of the side rooms, when someone started playing a cello. And there she was, the dark haired girl that he was pursuing, concentrating on the music.

"Such a beautiful cellist that girl but never a happy song, Hinata seems to always be sad" the teacher mused, walking to the door.

Pein had coxed Hitomi to leave the room and play a group song; she paled a bit when she saw Sasuke sitting on a table but still sat in the place set up for her. She looked at the song her teacher had chosen, her chest tightened and it felt like her heart was being crushed. _Why this song_ she thought, almost leaving the room so she could hide, _i guess I'm not that much different from Hinata, not until i get angry._ She picked up her bow and began to play the first note.

Sasuke watched her play, her shoulders were hunched over and she shivered with almost every note. She didn't even seem to be playing with the integrity she had shown beforehand. After ten minutes or so Pein placed his hand over the strings on the neck of her cello

"It's ok Hinata, we don't have to play this song" Pein whispered, talking so quietly that Sasuke almost missed what he said. The man stood back, away from her, a smile spreading across his face.

"One last thing before the two of you can leave, the school is having a music competition, and I would love it if you both decided to participate" he waved them off. The two of them set there as Hitomi collected her cello and left, going faster than normal. Pein started at Sasuke expectantly and Sasuke just returned the stare.

"Hinata is an orphan, her parents died when she and Hitomi were little, they went to live with their uncle, and I taught the twins to play the cello. Hitomi was killed by their uncle when she was thirteen, since then she has never been able to play that song without freaking" he ushered Sasuke out the door after saying those things, slamming it in his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Hitomi stopped at the steps out the front of the school sitting down to eat her lunch in silence. Suigetsu came down and sat beside her, taking the bento box from her hands.

"Thanks for the lunch slave" he said reaching a hand up to touch her face, Hitomi almost flinched away from it. He leaned in closer whispering

"Deny me anything and i will hurt you, although i may just hurt you anyway" he ran his fingers through her hair, tugging it sharply. Hitomi whimpered in pain a little after he left. She got up to go back inside but was stopped short by someone, Sasuke. He stood there with a disapproving smirk on his face, she looked up at him with a blank stare and tried to walk past him but he held tight.

"Hinata what just happened?" he asked curiosity and anger mixed into his normally bland voice. She didn't reply, she didn't move, she didn't care. Hitomi was the perfect doll, one to be used by all expecting nothing in return. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her once

"Hinata don't let him treat you like a slave" he muttered darkly, Hitomi blinked slowly

"But i am nothing but a slave" she whispered running. The responses were automatic; they had been treated that way for so many years. The beatings given by her uncle to stop the tears, the fighting, speaking, or the plans to run away, being forced to do something you didn't want to do. The only way of life for Hitomi or Hinata was to be a slave; it was all they had ever known.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hinata" he yelled trying to get her to come back, she just ignored him. He grabbed her wrist, spinning her round into him.

"Let go" she screamed lashing out at him. She lashed out. The sound of the slap still ringing in her ears. She dared a glance at his face, anger flashing in the dark eyes. Hitomi dropped to the ground screaming "I'm sorry" over and over again, hands protecting her face.

Sasuke stood there stunned; it wasn't a response he expected. He tried to quiet her screams but it didn't work, not until he placed his hand on her shoulder. By then her screams had attracted a crowd and the attention of a few teachers too.

"Sasuke what happened to Hinata?" it was Pein talking, Sasuke stood there confused and looking lifeless like Hinata. He shook his head and walked away, Sasuke didn't have anything to say about this. Hitomi stopped staring at the ground and got up following Sasuke; she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him round to face her.

"Never again" she muttered blandly,

"I will never be touched again" she screamed, swinging her fist into his face. She continued to pull punches until someone screamed. Hitomi stood up and turned to face Hinata, Hinata was crying

'You said you wouldn't hurt someone like this again' she screamed the tears really flowing now. Hitomi stared at her twin, she felt tired from the turmoil of the emotions. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.


End file.
